Huevos de pascua
by Arkaham
Summary: Esta es mi version de como es que un conejo pone huevos en estas fechas.


Modo; baboso

Music: Sora

Notas: este no es un cuento de niños común ni mochumenos un clasico fic romancete, es la peor babosada escrita desde "documental" a ver que les parese...

**Huevos de pascua.**

Había una ves, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, una hermosa granjita apostada cerca de un rió, en esta granjita vivía una ancianita muy linda y amorosa que quería a todos sus animalitos, la dulce viejecita vivía sola ya desde mucho tiempo atrás y solo tenia de compañía a sus buenos animalitos.

Una vaca, una cabra, un gallo, un pato, y una mula.

La vaca era la mas anciana y siempre vigilaba a los demás, Aunque era una vaca mama llevaba un nombre masculino, Shion. La anciana había recibido a la vaca desde muy pequeña y no se dio cuenta de su error hasta muy tarde.

La cabra, era sin duda la que se comía todo y cuando llegaba su turno de ordeñar era la que mas problema daba. Shura era su nombre y a veces obedecía a la vaca shion.

El gallo, el más bravo de la región, estaba orgulloso de sus espolones, cuando hacia falta en la granja de la abuela, los nietos lo llevaban a pelear y regresaba triunfante con suficiente dinero. Algo que había dejado de pasar hacia mucho tiempo.

Shura la cabra se dedicaba a molestar al gallo, que sea dicho de paso era llamado Ikki el invencible, peleas de picos contra cuernos duraban bastante horas hasta que Shion la vaca metía orden.

La mula seiya era en cierto modo la mas joven, dispuesto siempre ayudar en todas las tareas, cargando esto, jalando lo otro, escarbando mas paraca, seguramente si fuera hombre seria un granjero muy tenaz.

El gallo Ikki solía usar a Seiya la mula como medio de trasporte y a veces cuando el gallo se sentía aburrido volaba a su lomo solamente a clavarle las garras, Shurra la cabra por eso se enojaba y entraba en rescate de la mula y bueno semejante lió armaban ellos.

La pobre anciana ya podía detenerlos pos edad avanzada y era la vaca Shion quien se hacia cargo de ellos y poner cierto orden, y cuando la anciana se sentaba en el pórtico todos ellos hacían tregua y se le arrimaban de modo cariñoso.

Excepto uno.

El pato Hyoga.

A ese nadie lo movía de su lugar junto a un plato, ni lo iba a molestar cuando se echaba en montón de yerbas. Hyoga era el más frío de todos. Shion la vaca sabia bien porque.

Cuando Hyoga el pato era mas chiquito y tenia sus plumitas doradas y sus hermanitos jugaban por todos lados y se reunían para comer semillas del plato junto a sus papás. Un día llegaron los nietos de la señora y metieron a sus papas a la casa, y los humanos mas chiquitos lo metieron a el y sus hermanos para jugar con ellos.

Según Shion la vaca había sido el momento más traumante de su vida, había visto como a sus papas les cortaban el cuello y los desplumaban feroz mente.

Por eso Hyoga huía con la llegada de los humanos y nadie salvo ellos sabia que aun había un pato en la graja. El pobre pato llevaba dieta de insectos y por eso se le veía flaquísimo.

Esa era la vida de nuestros amigos en la granja, hasta que un día la buena anciana enfermo, y por ende llego uno de sus hijos. Este hombre se quedo con ella mucho tiempo hasta que la anciana falleció de viejita. Fue el golpe más duro que jamás hayan recibo los animales.

habían estado sin comer a vencer, mojados hasta huesos, enfermos de calor pero con el amor de la señora siempre salían adelante.

Sin ella estaban seguro que todo iba de mal en peor.

Tres días después de la muerte de la anciana , el buen hombre se entero que la graja era para él, por herencia y aunque era señor de ciudad, le gusto la idea de quedarse en la granja y cuidar de los animales.

Lo primero que hizo el buen señor fue comprar más animales, según él para que no siguieran sintiéndose solitos, un buen toro a que llamo Aldebarán como su estrella favorita, unas cuantas ovejas que a todas llamaba Mu, un par de gatitos para espantar los ratones de la casa y de los sembradíos, uno era Dhoko el tigrillo y el otro Aioria, el leoncito, muy monos por cierto. Y para rematar un bonche de conejitos blancos. que como eran para comer, no les puso nombre.

Shion tuvo que poner reglas a los nuevos y estos obedecieron.

Las ovejas Mu se mantenían en su lugar, los gatos en la casa tomando su siesta, aldebaran el toro trotaba para mantenerse fuerte y los conejitos, bueno ellos no podían hacer otra cosa que comer dentro de sus jaulas.

En cuanto el humano tomo su primer siesta, Hyoga el pato apareció en escena y abrió con su pico la jaula de los conejitos, y le mismo pato con graznidos y alboroto espanto a los conejitos a huir. El hombre apareció, un poco asustado por la presencia del pato y sus pobres conejos corriendo. Como pudo agarro todos los conejitos que pudo devolviéndolos a su jaula, y amenazando a gritos al condenado pato.

-El pato ese esta loco – mugió Aldebarán desde su cerca

-es un suicida – balaron a coro las ovejas

-dejen al pato- amenazó Ikki el gallo esposándose, quizás no eran amigos él y el pato, pero lo defendía solo por buscar una pelea con cualquiera.

-Yo hablare con él – añadió Shion la vaca caminando a donde sabia que el pato solía esconderse, llego a una vieja llanta de tractos oculta por el pasto y se acostó lo mas cerca posible, aprovechó para comer algunas ramitas.

-¿ya se fue?- pregunto una diminuta voz desde el interior de la llanta

-aja- mugió suavemente la vaca.

Entonces el pato de un brinco apareció por en medio de la llanta, sus ojitos estaban mas triste que antes, - ven ve – torció el cuello hacia atrás y aprecio un pequeño conejito temblando.

-gracias- Shion la vaca miró con asombro al pobre conejito que se pegaba al cuerpo tibio del flacucho pato.

-¿Quién eres dulzura? – mugió de nuevo la vaca masticando tranquilamente

-me decía Shun mi otro humano- dijo con una tímida voz el conejito.

La vaca se puso de pie y comió otro bocado de pasto – no lo vuelvas hacer Hyoga, el humano se enfado mucho, sé porque lo hiciste pero… cálmate patito tonto – añadió con tranquilidad la vaca y regreso a la granja.

Así nació la extraña amistad entre el pato y el conejo.

durante los siguiente meses , el conejito seguía al pato a donde quiera que iba, comía hierbas frescas mientras este capturaba cuanto insecto podía. El conejito rápidamente creció y se volvió en el conejo mas grande y hermoso que jamás te hubieses imaginado, sin embargo el pato seguía flacucho.

Los gatos cuando salían cazar ratas se asombraban del tamaño del conejo Shun.

-Esta muy grande- exclamaba Aioros sacudiendo su gran melena dorada.

-Deja de comer tanto jovencito- replicaba el triguillo Dohko.

a veces en el campo donde las ovejas Mu comían podían ver al pato tratando de subirse a algo, claro que no veían a que porque la hierva era demasiado tupida y verde y cuando llegaban a donde estaba el pato, lo encontraban dormido. Entonces se marchaban, lo que no veían es que debajo de su ala se asomaba una colita esponjoncita.

Un buen día quiso gea que las tierras del buen hombre se secaran por falta de lluvia, el buen hombre comenzó a contraer deudas para mantener a los animalitos, y comenzó a sacrificar a los conejos de las jaulas, uno cada día, llevando con vida al pueblo y regresando en la noche con algún dinero o alimento para los demás.

Los gatos corrían rumores que de que los llevaba a vender al carnicero o algún restauran famoso. Las ovejas se asustaron cuando un día los gatos dijeron que ya no había mas conejitos y el hombre pensaba venderlas a ella también.

Entonces las ovejas suplicaron a los gatos que le entregaran al conejo Shun, debía esta tan gordito que darían un buen dinero por él. Y así los gatos tramposos condujeron a su amo por medio de chillidos y maullidos al lugar donde el conejo Shun pasaba una siesta tras su paseo con el pato Hyoga, que normalmente regresaba al pasto en busca de mas insectos.

Así el amo levanto con cuidado al conejo Shun y el pobre asustado no pudo hacer más que patalear asustado. El buen hombre se llevo al triste conejo y los animales veían tristemente al conejo que pudiera ser su ultimo día.

Al atarcer cuando el pato Hyoga regreso y no encontró a su conejito, voló hasta la granda graznando desesperado, era como si algo le apretará su pobre corazón. El gallo Ikki apareció a su encuentro y le informo del destino del conejo, y se ofreció a ayudarlo.

El pato y el gallo entraron a la casa haciendo ruido asustando al pobre hombre, Hyoga pato consiguió abrir la jaula pero el dueño se las ingenio para tomarlo del cuello y casi retorcerlo de no ser porque el gallo saltaba hacia el dueño.

El hombre cayó tratando de espantar al poderoso gallo invencible y sus gatos le ayudaron cercando al gallo. El buen hombre entonces observo la escena, en una esquina el pato maltratado protegiendo al conejito interponiéndose con su cuerpo flacucho y en la otra esquina, Ikki el invencible retando a sus dos gatos.

-vaya que lo entiendo- dijo poniéndose de pie y atrapado al gallo con facilidad –tu eres de verdad Ikki el invencible. –Miró al pato con lastima.

Ayúdame a ganar una pelea de gallos y dejare a tus amigos – el gallo asintió para sorpresa del buen hombre. Y así comenzó una racha de buena fortuna mientras duraba aun la seguía, pero el gallo ya no era tan joven ni tan fuerte y un día en una pelea. Predio la vida.

El conejo tembló en su jaula al saber en la noticia, ambos vivas en jaulas por miedo de que escaparan, y al saber tal noticia. Aunque había sido suficiente dinero, el buen hombre sabía que se iba a acabar más pronto que tarde y decidió de nuevo llevar a vender el conejo Shun.

Y pese a las protestas del pato Hyoga, el conejo Shun fue llevado a la ciudad dentro de jaula, llevado a un mercado de macotas. Como dije era un buen hombre y no pensaba matar esas criaturitas y decidió venderlas como mascotas.

El conejo shun asustado espero largamente, temiendo que alguno fuera comprarle y hacer con el algún guiso de conejo. Para su fortuna una niñita y su mama lo vieron, la niñita que adoraba los conejos rogó a su mamá por el conejo.

Shun en brazos de esta nena llego a su nuevo hogar, donde tenían un patio enorme dedicado solo para el conejo. Y aunque el conejo se sentía a salvo no hubo día ni noche que no extrañara a su pato Hyoga que por cierto días después, a estar encerrado y por miedo de su conejo, le dio un ataque al pobrecito y amaneció muerto.

La pequeña un día despertó en su cama y descubrió a su conejo durmiendo junto a ella, algo que no hacia, y se llevo una bonita sorpresa al alzarlo. Un hermoso huevo.

Era pascua cuando nació el pequeño huevo, y siempre es pascua cuando los conejos nacido de ese huevo ponen otro huevo.


End file.
